Trauma
by Cris.P.C
Summary: "¡Edward, lárgate de ahí ya! ¡Pero echando leches! ¿Es que quieres traumarte?" One-shot contado por Edward ambientado antes del primer libro que se me ocurrió en un desvarío. AVISO: Aunque sin lemmon, este fic contiene palabras malsonantes y referencias sexuales (se titula "Trauma" por algo). Si no tienes la edad adecuada o crees que puede herir tu sensibilidad, NO LO LEAS.


**Disclaimer**: La Saga Crepúsculo (Twilight Saga) y todas sus escenas, personajes, etc., así como las películas basadas en ellos, incluyendo la banda sonora, etc., pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños (Stephenie Meyer, etc.). Escribiendo este fic no pretendo otra cosa que entretener, sin ánimo de lucro alguno.

**Aviso:** Este fic contiene palabras malsonantes y referencias sexuales. Si no tienes la edad adecuada o crees que puede herir tu sensibilidad, NO LO LEAS.

* * *

**Trauma**

El ciervo se movió cauteloso, me había oído. Entonces me vio y trató de escapar, pero yo ya estaba sobre su cuello, chupando su sangre hasta dejarlo seco. Pobre bicho. La verdad es que a veces me daba algo de pena matarlos de esa manera, pero a ver. Todos tenemos que comer algo para desayunar. Bueno, en el caso nuestro, beber.

Hablando de eso, me había quedado con sed, así que me concentré buscando más presas. Oí a un puma y a un oso cerca de allí. Aceleré, encontrándome primero con el puma. Se resistió un poco, claro, pero no me duró ni dos segundos. Con el oso la cosa ya se animó más, era más grande de lo que esperaba, y aunque también le dejé con menos sangre que un canto rodado, consiguió cargarse mi camisa.

-Mierda-suspiré.

Ahora tendría que volver a casa a cambiarme antes de ir a clase. Bueno, al menos la sangre del bicho no había estado mal y ya no tenía sed.

Corrí a velocidad supersónica vampírica hasta casa, y al llegar a la puerta me paré en seco. Carlisle se reía pensando en una enfermera. Qué raro, raro, raro… ¿desde cuándo Carlisle pensaba en las enfermeras del hospital fuera del trabajo?

"Dios, eres la enfermera más hermosa y sexy que he visto en mi vida."

"¡¿CÓMOOOO?!"-salté, menos mal que él no podía escuchar mis pensamientos, porque le habría dejado sordo mentalmente. ¿Tenía a una de las enfermeras aquí, EN CASA? ¿QUÉ COÑO PASABA? ¿Y dónde estaba Esme, eh?

Hablando de la reina de Roma…

-¿Entonces te gusta? "Espero no estar ridícula."

Solté un suspiro de alivio enorme y silencioso. Ya me parecía a mí. "¿Cómo puedes desconfiar de Carlisle así, coño?"-me reprendí duramente. "¿Es que no sabes ya todo lo que siente cuando está cerca de su esposa? Aunque, joder, hay cosas que preferirías no saber…"

-¿Gustarme? Eres la enfermera más hermosa y sexy que he visto en mi vida.

"Sí, sí, Carlisle, eso ya lo has pensado. Joder, Edward, ¿a ti qué leches te importa si tu madre se ha vestido de enfermera para tu padre? ¡Cámbiate de ropa y lárgate echando hostias antes de que pase _algo_!"

Entré en la casa silenciosamente, solo faltaría que me descubrieran, les daría un patatús de la vergüenza, y a mí un síncope. Eso si no me mataban por haber escuchado _todo_ lo que decían y pensaban.

Conseguí llegar a mi habitación sin hacer ningún ruido, pero por desgracia para mí ellos sí que los hacían… "Dios, Edward, date prisa…" Me cambié lo más rápido que pude de camisa mientras los oía besarse. "Piensa en otra cosa, Edward, en otra cosa..."

-Me alegro de que te guste- ronroneaba Esme con voz seductora. "Más te va a gustar cuando veas y _sientas_ lo que pienso hacerte…"

Bloqueé mi mente todo lo que pude, no quería saber_ lo que pensaba hacerle_, pero, mierda, no podía evitar oírles.

-Me encanta-le susurró él. "Dios santo, no sabes cuánto… ese escote, esa falda, esas medias con ligas… Me vas a volver loco, Esme… Ay, Dios, ya empieza…"

"Ay, Dios, ya empieza… Oh, mira qué paquete tiene tu marido, Esme, ya puedes dar las gracias, madre mía…"-pensó ella, en un tono que dejaba claro que se estaba poniendo a mil.

-Oh, Doctor Cullen, me parece que ocurre algo en su entrepierna.

Entones, no sé por qué cojones, me quedé en estado de shock. "Joder, joder, joder… ¿qué coño haces, Edward?" Quería salir pitando de allí, pero no podía. Me había quedado congelado como un puto polo de vampiro.

Carlisle soltó una risita ahogada, estaba claro que él también estaba más cachondo que la leche.

-Oh… sí, enfermera. "Y más que va a ocurrir como sigas así, madre mía…"

"Dios…"-pensé yo.

-Creo que deberíamos ver qué hacemos con esa inflamación, ¿no cree?-podía oír que Esme se movía, debía de estar arrodillándose...

"Joder…"-pensé yo otra vez… "Sí, joder, eso van a hacer. ¿POR QUÉ COÑO no puedo moverme?"

-Por favor, enfermera-a Carlisle se la había puesto la voz algo ronca, eso no podía ser nada bueno… para mí, claro. Él se lo estaba pasando de puta madre…

-Veamos, entonces…-ronroneó Esme con su voz más seductora, Carlisle debía estar más que derritiéndose.

"¡Joder! ¡Edward, lárgate de ahí ya! ¡Pero echando leches! ¡¿Es que quieres traumarte?!"

Justo entonces oí a Esme desabrocharle los pantalones mientras decía imitando su tono médico: -Creo que lo que necesita es una buena fricción…

"Oh, Dios mío…"-no, eso no lo pensé yo, lo pensó Carlisle. Yo pensé: "¡ME CAGO EN LA PUTA, QUIERO LARGARME DE AQUÍIIII!"

Y por fin mi cuerpo volvió a responder a mi cerebro otra vez, y salí a toda leche de la casa justo cuando Esme empezaba a pensar lo preciosa que era la "inflamación" de la entrepierna de Carlisle.

* * *

**XDDDDDDD Lo siento, no pude resistirme a escribir esto que se me ocurrió una noche en la ducha. Me pregunté cómo sería si Edward se viera obligado a escuchar a Carlisle y Esme antes de empezar la faena. XDDDDD Y se me ocurrió lo de la enfermera. x) Espero que no os hayáis traumado también vosotros, ya avisé de que contenía cosas un poco fuertes, y que os hayáis reído aunque sea un poquito. Bueno, con haberos sacado una sonrisa me conformaría, es el primer fic de este tipo que escribo y no puede ser gran cosa. Con una sonrisita y una palabrita como review si os ha gustado me vale, porfa. Y perdonad mi desvarío. XD ¡Muchas gracias por leer y hasta la próxima! ;D**


End file.
